Late Night and Lip Bites
by KendrickGirlcrush
Summary: Prompted by a Tumblr anon: Dani and Santana are at a bar and dance and this gets them all hot and bothered so they drive home to Santana's apartment and get it on! Dantana Smut :P


Santana strode into her old workplace, the notorious Coyote Ugly bar, and took a seat at the bar. She got her usual to relax after a long day at work. At least she had time to change into shorts and a button up tee before going out…

"Well, hello stranger."

Santana whirled around in her chair to find a beautiful blonde in knee high red boots, a short denim skirt and _very_ revealing red tank top smiling lusciously at her.

"Dani!" she got up and hugged the girl she may or may not have had I huge thing for since starting her new job.

"What brings you here?"

"Well, I used to work here so I get special treatment and free drinks forever so…" she held up her glass, "do you want anything? It's on me" she winked.

"Oh, no thanks," the blonde giggled, "I think I'm a little too drunk already! That and I don't want to do anything stupid."

Santana laughed, "Don't worry. You won't, I'm here to stop you"

"Exactly: you're here. Which would lead to me do some very stupid things…" Dani said slowly, leaning in to Santana slightly.

The pair only just realised how close they were standing and stared at each other for a moment, the sexual tension almost pulsing between them. Santana's eyes dropped to Dani's lips and she bit her own. The shorter girl almost lost it at that and had to stop herself from jumping Santana's bones there and then.

Instead, she grabbed the other girl's hand "C'mon. Dance with me."

_Yeah, Dani. Great way to NOT do something stupid_ she thought as she dragged Santana along behind her.

The two got to the middle of the dance floor. Neither of them knew what song they were moving to, only that they started way too far apart. Slowly but surely, the song played on and the girls moved closer together. Pretty soon Dani was grinding up against Santana's front and the latter's hands running up and down Dani's body in time with the pulsing beat. As the song began to reach its crescendo, Dani spun around came face to face with Santana.

Caught up in the moment, she leaned up and pressed a hard kiss to the other girl's mouth, holding it for a few seconds, before moving back. She knew she had made a mistake when Santana didn't say anything. She just stood there in shock.

Dani opened her mouth to apologise but soon found that it was already occupied.

Santana was kissing her.

And she was kissing **_back._**

Okay, that's putting it lightly. They were making out in the middle of Coyote Ugly.

She put her hands on the back of the other girl's head and pulled her impossibly closer. Santana dragged her hand down her back. Lower and lower… lower and _lower._

Dani pulled back, not sure where they were going with this but then she looked up and met Santana's eyes. She knew that look. The look of bestial passion that could not and WOULD not be ignored.

"My place or yours?" the blonde girl asked, gasping, her darkened eyes boring into Santana's with a lustful intensity as she pushed her body against the taller girl's.

Pressing a hard kiss to the her mouth, Santana answered, "Mine"

She then pulled the other girl away from the crowded dance floor towards the door, they hailed a cab and got one surprisingly quickly despite the time. Both of the girls struggled to keep their hands off of each other while in the taxi and eventually Dani could not contain herself much longer. Santana's sensual looks and sexy lip bites were too much for her to handle. And so she slid into the seat beside her, placed a wondering hand on her knee and attached her lips to the brunette's neck.

A slight gasp of shock slowly turned into a low moan from Santana as Dani's teeth nibbled on her neck and her hand glided up her inner thigh. The blonde felt hands desperately tug at her hair as she worked on the other's neck and smirked at the low growl she received in response to her actions.

The car slowed to a halt and the two were out of there as soon as they could be, Dani following Santana to her door and, as she tried to unlock it, she ran her hands up and down her sides slowly and delicately while kissing the back of her neck.

When Santana eventually had the control to unlock the apartment, she pulled the smaller blonde inside and kissed her hard before they had even gotten through the door. Dani kicked the door shut behind them and allowed herself to be pulled towards her lover's bedroom, slipping Santana's jacket down her toned arms to the floor, without losing contact even once.

The two didn't notice that they weren't the only ones in the room. Kurt sat up from his position on the couch "Finally she's getting some"

Rachel looked up calmly from her Playbill magazine "About damn time Santana"

Meanwhile… Dani pulled Santana back until the back of her knees hit the bed and she leant back to fall on it, pulling the brunette down on top of her. Santana smiled into Dani's mouth and pushed her knee up into her crotch, eliciting a sensual moan and a string of cuss words as she peppered kisses along her jaw.

Not to be outdone, Dani flipped the girls' position and spread Santana's arms out above her head. She just looked _so good_ with her hair splayed out on the sheets, chest heaving with heavy breaths and _DAMN_ the way she bites her bottom lip like that drives the blonde crazy! Dani slowly dragged her hands tenderly down Santana's arms and kissed a line from her ear down to her collarbone…

Her hands met at the base of the other girl's neck and popped open her top button. She began kissing a trail down from Santana's ample cleavage to the bottom of her abdomen, gradually, and undoing each and every individual button as she went.

Santana was feeling desperate for the other girl's touch… she pushed her pelvis up into Dani's stomach (which she was disappointed to find was still covered – and so she sat up and levelled herself the blonde. She tugged on the hem of her shirt and yanked it desperately over her head, capturing her in a heated kiss while throwing the garment to the other side of the room.)

Dani pushed Santana back down onto the bed and made quick work of her shorts, tossing them aside to join the steadily growing pile of clothing.

_Oh god…_ Dani thought. _Matching. Black. Lace._

"You like?" Santana enquired with a raised eyebrow as she saw the blonde admiring her choice of clothing… or lack thereof.

"Still too much" was the only response she got as she felt her underwear being tugged off and a tongue pushing softly at her entrance.

Santana gasped as she was hit by the new sensation and bucked her hips upwards, further into Dani's mouth and begging for her to finally hit the spot. "Please, Dani…I need you" she plead with a husky, breathless voice and two black eyes. If Dani needed any more motivation, that was it.

She plunged two fingers deep between Santana's slick folds and quickly found a rhythm that the other girl moved to. Soon after she added her tongue to the equation and sucked on the brunette's erect bundle of nerves.

"Oh, _god_" Santana moaned. Leaning back on one arm while the other had a firm grip on Dani's hair. "Yessss…" she hissed, her voice getting louder and higher with each stroke of Dani's tongue and twitch of her fingers.

The girls' movements began to get erratic as Santana was coming to the edge and the girl screamed out as she reached her climax. Finally, with Dani's name still echoing the room and Santana having rode out her high, the blonde dropped onto the bed beside her.

"That was hot" she said breathlessly "I didn't know your range was that high…" she added with a wink.

"Well, your voice is incredible…maybe we should test yours too" Santana said, rolling on top of the blonde.

"Now THAT sounds like a plan"


End file.
